


JelouSky

by Siari



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #PliroySantaSecret, #PliroySantaSecret2017, Celos, Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siari/pseuds/Siari
Summary: Los celos pueden ser malos dicen algunos. Para Yuri esto se confirma cuando queda en evidencia y tiene que rendir cuentas.





	JelouSky

**Author's Note:**

> One shot para el #PliroySantaSecret organizado en el grupo JYuri World.
> 
> Aclaración: Todos los personajes mencionados son obra de Mitsurou Kubo y Estudios MAPPA. Este trabajo tiene como único fin el entretener.

Lo odiaba.

Lo odiaba y nadie podía dudar de ello.

Sentía que las entrañas se le removían cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que escuchaba su nombre. Creía que se volvería loco si tenía que permanecer más tiempo en el mismo techo que ese bastardo arrogante que no dejaba de pasearse con todas esas mujeres a las que les prestaba tanta atención. Nunca pensó que la ex novia de JJ le parecería más agradable que toda esa gente revoloteando alrededor de ese fastidioso sujeto.

A estas alturas el verbo odiar era ya un mero eufemismo, pues no lograba captar el grado con el que lo detestaba. A él y a su séquito. Pero más a él. Siempre era más a él.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar sus pensamientos que nada productivo le traían y estudió nuevamente el lugar donde se encontraba. No era nada nuevo, aquella pista era como cualquier otra que hubiese visto antes. Tal vez un poco más colorida, pero sin un cambio importante.

Estaban en Bangkok para ese tonto evento al que seguía sin saber cómo es que había accedido. Todo eso era una payasada. Una payasada al más puro estilo de Phichit. ¿Lo peor? El participaría y todo mundo lo vería. Que bajo había caído. Sentía pena de sí mismo.

Suspiró con un poco de resignación al recordar que no era el único cumpliendo los caprichos del tailandés, en realidad todos estaban ahí. Desde Viktor y Yuuri hasta Mila y los hermanos Crispino. Junto con Nekola, por supuesto. Hasta su amigo estaba en esa lista de vergüenza. Al menos sabía que no era el único que detestaba todo eso.

Y claro, no podía faltar la cerecita en el pastel de su tormento: el tonto, ególatra y superficial Jean Jacques Leroy.

Ese día no era diferente a los otros desde que habían llegado a esa ciudad. JJ estaba rodeado de varias chicas, entre ellas Mila y Sala. También estaban Nekola y Otabek. Últimamente también su amigo aparecía en ese grupito. Le hubiese dado igual si no fuese por el hecho que ahí se encontraba Leroy. Eso le sabía a traición.

Y bueno, todo hubiese ido sin tanto problema si no fuese porque ese idiota esférico llamase tanto la atención del público femenino. ¿Qué le veían? ¿Qué podían encontrar de atractivo o interesante en un sujeto como él? ¿Sólo porque era alto, musculoso y con un bronceado que te hacía pensar en el delicioso aroma de las lociones de coco? ¿O era por esos grandes ojos, tan magnéticos que no podías apartar la vista y perderte en la mezcla de azul y gris que te dejaba una sensación de misterio? ¿Era por su actitud alegre y contagiosa, esa que lo hacía ver como un triunfador? ¿Era eso? Porque el aborrecía todo eso. Cada una de esas cosas.

No podía creer que incluso Mila estuviese en el grupo de esas huecas y obviamente ciegas chicas que revoloteaban alrededor de ese tonto. Había conocido a todos los novios de Mila y no tenían nada que ver con JJ. Mila siempre había sido un fastidio, pero nunca la había considerado tonta, hasta ahora. En esos instantes se sentía muy enojado con ella.

Miró hacía otro lado para ignorarlos completamente, y sólo bastaron dos minutos para que sus ojos volvieran a centrarse en ese grupo escandaloso. Y oh por todos los carajos, ese tipo no tenía escrúpulos.

Jean estaba detrás de Otabek y le susurraba quién sabe qué al oído. No había más contacto que ese, pero la mirada entrecerrada y coqueta de JJ le decía muchas cosas. ¿Su mayor sorpresa? Otabek tenía los ojos como platos y un leve sonrojo cruzaba su rostro.

Yuri apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes con furia. ¿También a Otabek quería incluir en su harem estúpido? Jean Jacques Leroy era un gran asno que no tenía respeto por nada, no le bastaban las chicas, ahora también iba por chicos, chicos que eran su amigo.

Recordó lo sucedido hace apenas unos meses atrás, todo lo que JJ le había dicho, y ahora hacia eso con gente que él sabía era cercana a su persona. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de olvidarse de aquello que lo abochornaba. No tenía por qué recordarlo, no valía la pena.

Escuchó la risa maniática de Mila que señalaba con descaro a JJ y Otabek. El primero parecía confundido mientras arqueaba la ceja y sonreía. El otro chico no aparentaba estar de muy buen humor.

Yuri vio a Otabek acercarse, seguro huyendo de las burlas y el alboroto.

El kazajo alzó una mano en forma de saludo y se recargó en la barandilla que delimitaba la pista.

Yuri levantó una ceja con escrutinio

—¿Ya dejó Leroy de flirtear contigo? —preguntó con ironía.

Todo el color del rostro de Otabek se escapó en ese momento y seguro le volvería de un azul plomo. ¿Qué JJ qué? Sintió que se mareaba y le daban escalofríos.

Yuri no vio la asfixia mental que experimentaba su amigo en ese momento porque estaba muy ocupado apretando los puños y gruñendo como un animal furioso mientras veía en dirección a Mila y los demás. Donde si, estaba JJ.

—Eso no fue lo que ocurrió —finalmente habló, ya tranquilo y con su actitud habitual, sin dejar duda en su tono que lo que decía era verdad.

Yuri nuevamente lo ignoró, demasiado ocupado en tirar maldiciones.

El kazajo miró detenidamente a Yuri, buscando respuestas a su actitud de los últimos días. Era verdad que el rubio tenía aquel fuerte temperamento, eso era de conocimiento público. En realidad era por eso que eran amigos, compartían ese tipo de carácter. Pero eso no le decía por qué tenía esa furia desmedida y sin razón aparente hacía JJ. Que si, el desprecio que Yuri sentía hacia JJ no era nuevo o desconocido. Y él lo entendía. JJ no era una persona fácil, nada fácil para chicos como ellos.

Desde que había conocido a JJ por primera vez, en su pubertad, no habían tenido la mejor de las relaciones. El canadiense siempre tuvo esa actitud alegre y algo encimosa, demasiado llamativa en su opinión.

Toda la actitud de un chico bien portado que quería ayudar a todos. También con él había hecho el intento. Pero él no estaba de humor para corromper o cuidar a chicos buenos. No quería las quejas de los padres preocupados porque su hijo experimentaba nuevos hábitos nada bien vistos gracias a su compañía. Así que se había alejado, aun cuando compartían pista y un par de técnicas que aprendieron uno del otro.

JJ no era como Yuri y él, de hecho era lo más cercano a una antítesis de ellos dos. Por eso no le sorprendió que Yuri tuviese aquel comportamiento huraño con JJ. Lo creía absolutamente natural. Pero mientras él se alejó y tomó su camino fuera del de JJ, Yuri se quedaba ahí para enojarse al verlo pasar. Con sólo escuchar el nombre del canadiense, Yuri enfurecía.

Y en los últimos días ese coraje que emanaba por JJ se hacía más grande y evidente.

Otabek dio un vistazo a JJ y lo observó en compañía de sus amigos. Estaban riendo como siempre. Nada fuera de lo habitual. Vio nuevamente a Yuri que murmuraba cosas ininteligibles pero que no necesitaba adivinar que iban cargadas de furia.

—Otra vez coqueteando, el muy maldito—dijo entre dientes y Otabek logró escucharlo.

Yuri no necesitaba pretextos para gruñirle a JJ, lo hacía cada vez que el otro chico se acercaba y le hablaba. Ahora JJ no necesitaba hacerlo, porque Yuri igual se molestaba, sobre todo cuando estaba acompañado. Y ahora que lo pensaba ¿JJ se había acercado a Yuri en estos días? No que él recordara. No solía estar al pendiente de lo que hacían o no los demás, pero podía jurar que ellos dos no se habían acercado desde que llegaron a Bangkok.  Y lo que Yuri había concluido hace unos momentos también le decía mucho. Todo era muy obvio y le parecía extraño que el propio Yuri no se hubiese dado cuenta y por ello fuese tan evidente.

Otabek se cruzó de brazos y avanzó un par de pasos hasta Yuri.

Se encontraba en el dilema de decirle o no. Yuri se enojaría y querría matarlo, pero se sentía con la responsabilidad de decírselo.

—Yuri, ¿estás celoso?

Ni bien había escuchado la pregunta y el aludido pegó un brinco y lo encaró totalmente rojo y furioso.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué estaría celoso?! ¡¿Estás alucinando?! ¡¿Por qué carajo me pondría celoso de lo que haga o no el maldito de Leroy?! ¡Por mí que se case con toda esa gente, tú y Mila incluidos!

El silencio invadió el lugar justo después que Yuri dejara de gritar. Giró la cabeza y se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban, y fue muy consciente de un par de ojos azul grisáceo que lo observaban sorprendidos. El joven ruso apretó la mandíbula y tragó pesado, tratando de pasarse la vergüenza. Bajó la cabeza conteniéndose de gritar que dejaran de mirarlo y salió corriendo del lugar.

Fue a parar al cuarto de escobas, agachado y ocultando su rostro. En su mente todavía vagaba la imagen de esos ojos viéndolo con sorpresa. Rio con amargura. ¿Desde hace cuánto que no le dedicaba siquiera una mirada? Todas esas semanas lo había ignorado olímpicamente, y ahora lo veía haciendo el ridículo. Vaya suerte la suya.

Oyó pasos acercándose y el cómo empujaban la puerta detrás suyo. Rodó los ojos con resignación.

—Quiero estar solo, Otabek. Por favor vete —dijo más calmado, tampoco tenía que desquitarse con el chico, él no tenía la culpa.

—No soy Otabek —se escuchó una voz familiar.

Yuri no tuvo tiempo de voltear a ver antes de sentir unos largos brazos abrazarlo desde atrás. La sensación cálida lo envolvió de inmediato, junto con el perfume de su cabello.

—Suéltame, ¿cómo te atreves a abrazarme? —la voz de Yuri se escuchó amortiguada y el forcejeo débil.

Y entonces JJ sintió la humedad en las mejillas de Yuri. 

Lo abrazó más fuerte y hundió la nariz en su cuello, aspirando el olor a frutas de su perfume.

—Lo siento, Yuri, en serio lo siento. No creí que estuviese lastimándote. Jamás lo hubiese hecho de haberlo sabido —su voz sonaba lastimera.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, suéltame—dijo entre hipidos el rubio.

Jean lo volteó hacia él y lo miro fijo a los ojos. Los tenía irritados y húmedos pero seguían tan rebeldes como siempre, con las cejas arqueadas, dándole una impresión de reproche, y seguro que así era. Su boca fruncida, sosteniendo miles de maldiciones.

—No sabes cuanto te amo, Yuri —sonrió antes de besarlo.

Le habían aconsejado no ser tan evidente con Yuri y llevar las cosas con más calma, pero él no tenía la culpa que Yuri le gustara tanto, que amara apasionadamente sus expresiones.

Yuri no mostró gran resistencia al beso, en pocos segundos él también se encontraba aferrado al cuerpo ajeno, enredando su lengua.

De pronto JJ sintió el ardor en su labio inferior y se separó cuando saboreó el óxido de su propia sangre. Yuri lo había mordido.

—¿Crees que puedes venir a coquetear conmigo como lo haces con todos los demás? —el rubio lo miraba con furia y había enterrado sus manos como garras en sus antebrazos.

Jean sonrió y contuvo los quejidos de dolor al sentir las uñas enterrarse.

—No estoy coqueteando, Yuri. Con nadie, ni siquiera contigo.

Yuri alzó una ceja con indignación.

—¿Ah no? Entonces, ¿esto qué es? No seas tan descarado, JJ.

El otro chico negó con diversión en su rostro antes de hablar.

—No, Yuri. No estoy coqueteando contigo, ya no estoy para simples coqueteos contigo. Ya no son suficientes para mi. Vengo muy en serio —había tanta solemnidad en su rostro que por un momento Yuri le creyó.

—Tan en serio que me has ignorado todo este tiempo —dijo sin pensarlo, hundido en sus pensamientos. Pero, ¿cómo no decirlo? Desde que estaban en Bangkok no le había dirigido la palabra, ya no lo miraba. Había pasado a ser lo último en su lista, siendo ignorado y reemplazado por toda esa gente.

Era cierto que él mismo lo había rechazado aquella vez hace ya casi un mes, pero nunca creyó que se tomara tan en serio sus palabras, sobre todo cuando no era la primera vez que le decía que se alejara.

Entonces, ¿cómo venía tan relajado a besarlo y decirle que lo amaba?

Tomó de los brazos a JJ y lo empujó hasta apartarlo. Se cruzó de brazos, enojado como estaba y se giró para no tener que ver el rostro del que consideraba el mayor traidor de todos.

El chico moreno se recargó en la puerta, dispuesto a darle espacio a Yuri. No quería asustarlo y que saliera huyendo antes de poder hablar y aclarar todo.

—Quiero dejar muy claro que no tengo ninguna relación amorosa con alguien, y tampoco estoy coqueteando o algo parecido. Ellas son sólo personas amigables y sin interés por mí, al igual que yo tampoco lo tengo.

—No me des explicaciones, no me interesan —dijo sin voltear a verlo.

—Debo dártelas, no quiero que estés celoso por imaginaciones tuyas.

—¡No estoy celoso! —y JJ fue inmediatamente encarado por una ráfaga rubia delante de él—. ¡Eres el único que imagina cosas!

—¿En serio, Yuri?¿Entonces por qué estabas llorando?¿Por qué has estado tan molesto de verme incluso cuando yo me he alejado como me lo pediste?¿Por qué gritaste todo eso si tan poco te interesa?¿Por qué te molesta tanto que esté con otras personas?¿Por qué tiemblas cuando te beso? —Jean estaba totalmente serio y se notaba molesto. Por primera vez lo veía de ese modo —. Sé sincero, Yuri, porque yo lo soy. Mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado. Sigue en pie lo que te pedí hace un mes. Y no es un juego, quiero una relación real, porque lo que siento es real. No te lo pediría sino lo fuese. ¿Qué dices?

A Yuri, JJ lo dejaba paralizado por segunda vez en su vida. La sorpresa por sus palabras fue menor esta vez, pero lo que provocaban tenían mayor intensidad.

Estaba ruborizado y sin palabras en la boca.

JJ tomó esto como buena señal y se acercó al rubio para buscar su mirada.

La primera vez que se había confesado, Yuri había salido corriendo y gritando que no se le acercara más. En ese momento pensó que todo estaba perdido para su relación. Y el rechazo lo hizo tener su momento depresivo, antes de darse cuenta que Yuri sólo había estado asustado, que en realidad tenía más oportunidades para conquistarlo. Increíblemente la solución fue no hacer nada.

—¿Qué dices, Yuri? —repitió JJ, y esta vez acarició el joven rostro. Yuri era tan lindo cuando parecía asustado.

—¡No lo sé! —gritó desesperado—. Ya no sé qué pensar de ti. Un día me dices que me quieres y al otro no volteas a verme, y te veo teniendo un harem y diciendo no sé qué al oído a mi amigo.

Jean suspiró. Una parte de él quería tomar del rostro a Yuri y besarlo hasta el cansancio por lo mucho que le emocionaba que estuviese celándolo, y otra, quería abrazarlo y decirle que no tenía que preocuparse de nada ni nadie, él era el único para él. Al final decidió contener cualquiera de los dos impulsos y explicarle todo.

—Yuri —apartó un mechón de cabello dorado del rostro ajeno y sonrió con confianza—. Te he dicho ya que no tengo ninguna relación romántica. Ni física ni nada parecido. Lo que pasó con Otabek no fue más que una petición extraña que nosotros complacimos como caballeros. Ese no es mi harem —rió ante las ocurrencias de Yuri al pensar algo como eso. ¿Para qué querría él a tantas personas, si los sentimientos por una sola lo rebasaban? —. Confía en mi, no hay nadie que me interese, sólo tú.  Y si no te he hablado desde que llegamos fue por recomendación de mi consejera amorosa.

—¿Consejera amorosa?

Le hizo gracia la cara de confusión de Yuri. Pasaba de la agresividad a la ternura.

Lo abrazó sin poder evitarlo y le dio un beso rápido pero no lo soltó.

—¿No adivinas quién es?

Yuri negó, demasiado curioso y confundido para resistirse a los mimos de JJ.

—Es alguien que tú conoces muy bien.

—¡Mila! —y JJ asintió, riendo—. Esa bruja—gruñó Yuri.

—Me dijo que me alejara un tiempo de ti, que te diera espacio y esperara a ver qué sucedía. Dijo que tú mismo me darías una respuesta. Ahora sé a lo que se refería—sonrió al recordar las palabras de esa chica lista—. Ah si, también me dijo que conociera a más gente y pasara tiempo con ellos. Fue ella quien me presentó a todas esas chicas. ¿Y sabes lo que les dijo? —soltó a carcajadas—. Dijo, y cito: Pueden ver pero no tocar. Este chico ya tiene dueño.

Yuri volvió a sonrojarse. La bruja lo sabía todo, seguramente todos sabían todo. Ahora ya no tenía que ocultar nada porque de cualquier forma Mila se burlaría. Suspiró resignado. Los brazos de JJ se enredaron más fuerte en su espalda y pudo percibir el latido rápido de su corazón.

—Está bien, acepto —su voz salió tan ahogada que pensó no lo había escuchado.

Pero JJ si lo hizo y le dio un ‘perfecto’ en sus labios antes de besarlo de nuevo. Yuri no se separó y correspondió de inmediato.

Jean hizo una pausa para hablar.

—¿No quieres salir? Ya debemos ensayar y seguro todos nos están esperando. Otabek venía a hablar contigo y le dije que yo hablaría contigo. Seguro quieres hablar con él.

—Al diablo con Phichit y su ridiculez, que empiecen sin nosotros—dijo enojado y sujetó del cuello a Jean, acercándolo—. Más tarde platicaré con Otabek. Ahora sólo haz lo que viniste hacer aquí.

—No vine aquí a besarte, vine a hablar y…

Yuri alzó una ceja con ironía.

—Está bien, también vine a besarte —dijo divertido.

—Eso creí —Yuri también sonrió—. Oh, pero antes quiero decir algo—separó un poco su cara para ver mejor a JJ—. Todavía te odio.

—Si, ya me lo has dicho antes—rio—. No importa, estoy bien con eso. Haré que me ames tanto como me odias.

Y lo besó, ahora sin interrupciones ni reclamos, tomándose todo el tiempo para hacerlo.

Afuera podían hacer y especular lo que quisieran, más tarde se preocuparía por poner todo ese caos en su lugar. Ahora todo lo que le importaba se encontraba en ese cuarto de escobas, en cabellera azabache y sonrisa boba.

Él ya lo amaba con la intensidad que decía odiarlo pero JJ no tenía porqué saberlo. No por ahora, por lo menos.

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo fue subido el 23 de Diciembre de 2017 en mi cuenta de otra plataforma. Ahora decido dejarla por aquí. 
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
